1. Brief Description of the Invention
The instant invention discloses novel curtain rod attachment system using a hook and fabric or hook and loop attachment system, one example of which is sold under the trademark Velcro, in combination with slides, to attach the curtain to a curtain rod.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Curtains have been traditionally connected to rods through a variety of securing means and methods, including hooks as well as direct application to the rod. Once a curtain is directly placed on the rod it can only be replaced, repaired or altered lengthwise or widthwise by removal from the rod and hemming. Changing the length when hooks are used requires removing the curtains and adjusting their position and re-hanging the curtains. Curtains hung by traditional means also do not release when pulled upon. Instead of the curtains' releasing, either the entire rod assembly comes down or the curtains tear. Falling curtains and rods can also be a possible endangerment to small children and to pets, who are most likely to pull or climb on them.
The instant invention overcomes these problems by disclosing a method of hanging curtains that are easily adjustable, replaceable or repairable and release when pressure is applied.